Is it really you, Kuroko?
by sorarion
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak misterius yang hidup sendirian. Kiseki no Sedai adalah sebuah club yang mencari tahu tentang hal-hal mistis. Apakah mereka bisa membuka kemisteriusan Kuroko?
1. Chapter 1

Pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kepribadian aneh? Atau pernah bertemu orang yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang orang biasa tidak bisa melihat?

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pelajar berumur 14 tahun yang bertubuh mungil dan misterius ini menyimpan beberapa misteri yang membuat beberapa temannya penasaran tentang dirinya. Namun, apakah mereka bisa membuka kedok Kuroko?

Kiseki no Sedai, sebuah klub yang dihuni oleh para bocah pelangi yang memiliki keanehan yang bermacam-macam serta di dalamnya terdapat Kuroko si bayangan misterius.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai tak lain adalah..

1. Akashi Seijurou sebagai ketua mereka yang bermata heterokromia, ia memiliki secret weapon yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat para budak(?)nya mematuhi apa yang diperintahkannya. Yap, secret weapon itu adalah... GUNTING.

2. Murasakibara Atsushi, si raksasa pecinta makanan, selalu membawa makanan kemana-mana, cintanya hanya pada makanan.

3. Aomine Daiki, bocah hitam karena dakinya yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dengan bau tubuh yang ekstrim seksinya. Si mesum yang tak berotak.

4. Midorima Shintarou, si empat mata (bukan tukul loh ya) oha-asa freak, selalu membawa lucky item kemana-mana.

5. Kise Ryota, si model super alay yang berpose girang kalau difoto. Sering mandi lulur di citra.

6. Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya cewek di Kiseki no Sedai yang bener-bener cerewet, sangat suka pada Kuroko.

7. Tak lain lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia dijuluki sebagai bayangan, sering tak terlihat, menyimpan banyak misteri.

Mereka semua adalah grup yang kompak (karena kalau tidak kompak Akashi akan membunuh mereka dengan gunting keramatnya). Mereka sering memecahkan misteri anker bersama-sama. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi apabila yang dipecahkan misterinya adalah anggota mereka sendiri? Apa mereka akan berhasil? Atau akankah mereka terjun ke dalam bahaya?

Suatu pagi yang cerah, di ruang perpustakaan SMP Teikou. Semua anggota Kisedai kecuali Kuroko sedang berdiskusi mengenai kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita selidiki, Akashi-cchi" tanya Kise dengan penasaran.

"Apa kita akan ke rumah hantu yang ada nenek pedofil itu...?" Omplong kerupuk bertuliskan "ABANK" yang menjadi lucky item Midorima langsung menggampar kepala Aomine.

"Aku telah memikirkan suatu rencana yang lebih bagus daripada itu, Daiki." Kata Akashi dengan wajah seramnya.

"Kita akan berkumpul di rumahku nanti malam jam 8, jangan beritahu Tetsuya atau kalian akan.."

_*KRIEETT*_ pintu perpustakaan terbuka, rupanya itu adalah Kuroko.

"Ano.. Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah Kuro-chin, baru saja Aka-chin me..." Gunting Akashi melesat ke arah Murasakibara.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang Daiki yang akan men-traktir kita makan Es Cendol Abang Genit nanti sore." Kata Akashi dengan lirikan tajam ke Aomine. Sang korban hanya bisa memasang wajah horror.

Setelah banyak penyiksaan berlalu, mereka semua kecuali Kuroko, berkumpul di rumah Akashi. Suasana tampak tegang dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Wah rupanya kalian sudah siap ya?" Akashi nyengir kuda(?). "Yang akan kita lakukan nantinya adalah... "

"Aka-chin, snacknya habis."

"Ambil sendiri di dapur sana. *ehm* kita akan..."

"Akashi-cchi aku kebelet pipis!"

"Sana ke toilet. *ehm* kita akan melakukan kegiatan..."

"Akashi-kun, lucky itemku tertinggal -nodayo"

"Cepat ambil sana! *ehm* kita akan..."

"Oi, Akashi! Gue kesedak cendol(?)"

"Minum sana, nah sampai di mana kita tadi? Kita akan me..."

"Akashi-kun, aku mau kue!"

"Sana ambil, nah kita akan melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Te..."

_CKRIS!_

Bunyi keramat telah menampakkan dirinya. Semuanya langsung kembali dengan cepat.

"Aah, sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh, kita akan menyelidiki Tetsuya."

Semuanya langsung bengong melihat Akashi.

"Akashi-cchi serius? Ini kan namanya mengganggu Kuroko-cchi." Sahut Kise.

_CKRIS!_

Semuanya menelan ludah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yah apa boleh buat?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya...

"Momoi-san, apa kemarin Akashi-kun mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang aku?" Tanya Kuroko kalem namun penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Tetsu.. Kami benar-benar mendiskusikan cendol kemarin kok.." Kata Momoi dengan wajah ketakutan.. Ketakutan kalau si raja gunting itu membunuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Momoi-san, titip salam untuk yang lain." Ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Hai!~ Sayonara Tetsu-kun~"

.

.

.

_*krik* _

"Hey, ayo kalian keluar dari persembunyian!" Bentak Momoi.

Akashi yang bersembunyi di loker bersama Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine yang bersembunyi di dalam aquarium (memang muat ya?) Akhirnya menampakkan diri mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Satsuki. Nyaris saja aku akan membunuhmu tadi." Sahut Akashi sambil memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

Semuanya menghela nafas, mereka tampak tersiksa karena ketua mereka yang super jahat. Tapi apa daya mereka tidak bisa melempar si bocah merah itu keluar.

"Nee, nee.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubounya dengan lahap.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah lama Tetsuya, kita akan mencari apa ada yang mencurigakan di sana, karena aku dengar rumah itu anker dan orang tuanya terbunuh di sana." Jawab Akashi dengan serius.

"Jadi Tetsu itu yatim piatu..? Tapi aku pernah lihat dia pergi dengan 2 orang tua yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Apa aku salah lihat ya?" Aomine mulai merinding.

"Daiki, apa benar kamu pernah melihatnya? Di mana, dan kapan kamu melihatnya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hn, kurasa 2 bulan yang lalu, saat di taman, ia meminum milkshake vanilla kesukaannya sambil bergandengan dengan wanita berambut biru muda yang cantik serta memiliki da..." _JREBB_.. Gunting Akashi melayang kearah Aomine yang baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak perlu dikatakan. Dasar Eromine..

"Baiklah! Kita akan ke taman itu nanti malam pukul 11 tepat, siapapun yang terlambat akan mendapat ciuman gratis dari guntingku!" Ujar Akashi sambil nyengir kuda.

Semuanya hanya bisa memajang wajah Yaoming yang suram.

_Time: 22.45; location: park _

Tampak Midorima yang tengah mengelus boneka barbie terbarunya sambil duduk jongkok di entrance taman. Tak lama kemudian Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi muncul mendatangi Midorima.

"Kalian lama sekali nanodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Un.. Tempat ini tampak mengerikan di malam hari ssu" Kise merinding sambil merangkul Momoi. Momoi mengelus rambut Kise layaknya kebo dan petani(?).

Angin berhembus, suara burung hantu terdengar dari jauh, tampak lampu remang-remang yang menyala di tengah taman yang sudah tidak berpenghuni itu. Hal ini membuat mereka semua ketakutan kecuali Murasakibara yang asik dengan pockynya.

Tak lama kemudian, si bocah keramat pun datang.

"Yo." Akashi menyapa dari belakang. Sontak kawan-kawannya (budak-budaknya) pun berteriak dengan histerisnya, kecuali Murasakibara yang memakan bungkus(?) pocky miliknya.

"Mari kita mulai perjalanan keramat kita muwahahahahah uhuk uhuk.." Akashi keselek salivanya sendiri. "Kapok lu Akashi" batin kawan-kawannya.

Mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. Langkah pertama, langkah kedua, langkah ketiga... Oke stop kayaknya ga bakal ada abisnya kalau gini.

_"Hihihi..."_

"Oi, Midorima! Jangan ketawa kayak gitu dong! Aku tau barbiemu itu sexy tapi biasa aja kali.." Semua yang mendengar ucapan Aomine hanya ber-sweat drop ria. Namun..

"Eh, tadi itu suara siapa ssu? Ada yang iseng?" Kise mulai ketakutan.

Hening. . .

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat sebuah kursi taman yang disinari lampu yang redup, dan oh rupanya ada sosok wanita berambut biru langit seperti Kuroko, mungkinkah dia yang mereka cari?

"Ano.. Tante, kenapa tante disini malam-malam? Kan bahaya kalau ada orang jahat.." Kata Momoi dengan lembut.

_"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku ya.. Aku suka sekali dengan tempat ini, jadi aku kemari setiap hari."_ Ujar wanita itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama tante?" Tanya Akashi sambil memandangi wanita tersebut dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

_"Nama.. Hn.. Nama...? Na.. Nama ya...? Ung.. Na.. Nama.. Aku.. Sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai nama..."_ Ujar wanita itu dengan lirih.

Mereka semua semakin merinding, kecuali Murasakibara yang memakan bakul bakso.

"Apa tante itu manusia?" Kise mulai bertanya dengan ketakutan.

_"Aku tidak tahu.. Aku .. Tolong jangan.. Bertanya lagi.. Aku tidak bisa.."_ Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tante, tante tidak apa-apa? Tante?"

_"Hihihi.. AAHAHAHAHHAHH!" _

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang rusak, ia tampak sangat mengerikan, matanya putih, uratnya terlihat semua, dan kukunya menjadi sangat panjang.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai ngacir ke sana kemari, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah lari, lari dan lari. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat sosok mengerikan dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sadar ada sosok pria berambut biru muda dengan aksen hitam berjalan kearah mereka. Ia sangat tinggi dan tampan, tampaknya seperti orang baik-baik.

"Ada apa kalian berlari kesana kemari pada malam-malam seperti ini? Dan apa yang membuat kalian ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"A.. Ada sosok wanita menyeramkan di sana.. Ia mengejar kami.. Kami sangat ketakutan.." Ujar Aomine dengan nada memohon.

"Ooh, rupanya kalian sudah bertemu dengannya? _Beraninya kalian menghina istriku!_" Lelaki yang tampak lembut itu berubah seketika menjadi monster yang menyeramkan, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah, matanya bolong, dan gigi taringnya sangat tajam sampai pisau babi pun kalah.

"HAAAAAA!" Semuanya berteriak kecuali Murasakibara yang memakan bakul mie kluntung yang ia temukan di dekat taman.

Di sisi lain ... "Heh? Mana bakul gue yang gue tinggalin di sini hah?! OMG bakul gue dicuri waaaaaa, waaaaa!" Si penjual mie kluntung mulai histeris.

Oke kembali ke cerita awal.. Mereka berlari, berlari dan terus berlari, kedua makhluk tersebut mengejar mereka hingga akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam suatu jalan buntu.

"Sial! Kita tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana!" Gerutu Aomine yang berkeringat dingin dari tadi.

_"Bagaimana rasanya di hadang oleh orang yang tidak kamu kenal sama sekali, hah? Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kamu sayangi, itulah penderitaan kami, sekarang kalian akan menebusnya, AHAHAHAHH!"_ Kedua hantu tersebut siap mengambil nyawa mereka semua. Namun..

"Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua!" Akashi maju dengan gagahnya, namun sayang ia tidak sadar kalau ada belek di matanya.

"Apakah kalian orang tua Kuroko Tetsuya? Jawab!" Akashi mulai membentak mereka.

_"Siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya! Kami tidak mengenalnya!"_ Ujar lelaki itu.

_"Tunggu, kurasa aku mengenal nama itu, Ku.. Kuroko Tetsuya.."_ Sahut wanita itu.

_"Ku.. Ro.. Kuro.. Ko? Te.. Tsu.. Kuroko Tetsuya.. Apa jangan-jangan.. Dia anak ku?!"_

Semuanya terkejut, mereka termenganga, kecuali Murasakibara yang .. /Dilempar bakul jamu sama Murasakibara/

_"Tetsu.. Ya.. Anakku.. Tolong katakan dimana dia, anak muda, aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"_ Pinta wanita itu sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tante.. Kami akan membantu tante bertemu dengannya, tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di rumah lama Tetsu-kun.." Kata Momoi dengan lembut sambil mendekati wanita itu.

_"Di suatu malam, kami berempat sedang makan malam bersama dan mendiskusikan sekolah Tetsuya nantinya, saat itu Tetsuya masih SD, aku tidak ingat dengan jelas, tetapi yang aku tahu, Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup dalam pembunuhan yang terjadi."_ Jelas wanita itu.

"Berempat? Jadi ada satu orang lagi?!" Aomine langsung merinding dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

_"Aku pun tak ingat siapa yang keempat.. Tolong bawa aku pada Tetsuya.. Dengan begitu aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."_ Wanita itu memohon dengan sangat. Air matanya bercucuran. Lelaki di sebelahnya memeluknya.

"Baiklah, akan kami tunjukkan rumah Tetsuya. Ikutlah kami." Akashi pun mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Kuroko, namun mereka tidak ikut masuk, hanya kedua sosok itu saja yang masuk.

Sesampai mereka di kamar Kuroko..

_"Tetsuya, anakku.. Tetsuya.." _

Kuroko membuka matanya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Oka-san..? Oto-san..?" Kuroko mulai meneteskan air matanya, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

_"Jadilah anak yang baik ya, Tetsuya-kun, kau pasti sangat berbahagia mempunyai teman seperti mereka yang sangat memperhatikanmu.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kami menyayangimu dan kami akan selalu ada di sisimu, di dalam hatimu.. Kami harus pergi.. Sayonara, Tetsuya, anakku.."_ Kedua sosok itu meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Di sisi lain Kuroko sangat bahagia, namun ia hanya bisa menangis, dan menangis..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Time: 08.00; location: Teikou Mid School_

"Hoaaaaamm.. Aku lelah sekali, kantong mata milik kantong matanya kantong mataku berkantong mata sampai kantong matanya berkantong-kantong mata.." Keluh Aomine.

Tampak bocah-bocah pelangi itu berubah menjadi _Power Ranger Panda_. Kegiatan mereka kemarin malam membuat semuanya kelelahan, bahkan Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan diam pun tidur dengan mata terbuka.

"Ano.. Ohayou.. Kenapa semuanya berkantong mata?" Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ohayou, Tetsu-kun.. Kemarin kita disiksa habis-habisan sama si maniak gunting jelek itu." Kata Aomine, mendadak gunting menancap di tembok dekat tempat Aomine duduk.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Apa kalian memusuhiku?" Kuroko semakin penasaran dengan tingkah laku kawan-kawan pelanginya itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu nanodayo-" ucap Midorima dengan gaya tsunderenya. Hari ini lucky item Midorima adalah meja rias ibunya, yah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana dia pergi ke sekolah.

"Kalian tampak mencurigakan, aku tahu pasti ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku.." Ujar Kuroko dengan straight facenya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Kecuali Murasakibara yang mengungah kerikil eh, keripiknya. *KRAUS KRAUS*

"Atsushi, bisa kau berhenti makan sebentar dan serius dalam segala hal sekali saja.." Akashi melirik Murasakibara dengan gunting yang siap melesat ke wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa gimana?" Meja, gunting, kursi, meja rias langsung mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun, aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, tapi tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu maupun yang lain." Kuroko membalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana.

Hening...

"Ada yang mau lihat bokep?" Aomine menghancurkan keheningan itu dan seluruh barang yang ada disana menumpuk di wajahnya. "Oooh tidak! Wajahku yang tampan!" Ia berteriak histeris.

"Kurasa mine-chin lebih cocok dibilang daki yang menyebar kemana-mana." Murasakibara melanjutkan lopey dopeynya dengan keripik kentangnya tercinta.

_Time: 20.30; location: Aomine's House_

Kise dan Aomine sedang berduaan di dalam kamar Aomine. Mereka tampak lelah dan stress.

"Aomine-cchi, ternyata Kuroko-cchi yang imut itu menyimpan banyak misteri ya.." Ujar Kise dengan wajah muram.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu, Kise?" Tanya Aomine

"Hn, aneh saja melihat Kuroko-cchi yang bisa bertahan menyembunyikan itu selama bertahun-tahun." Kise tersenyum kecil.

"Kise, apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Kalau-kalau kamu mati disaat mencari jawaban tentang Tetsu.."

Kise menatap Aomine dengan keheranan, baru kali ini kawan birunya yang idiot bisa berpikiran luas seperti itu.

"Araa.. Kenapa kamu berpikiran begitu -ssu?" Kise berkeringat dingin.

"Hah? Apa yang kau maksud? Aku daritadi hanya diam kok!" Aomine menyentak.

Hening..

"Lalu siapa yang tadi..." Kise merangkul lengan Aomine dengan erat.

Aomine menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia mencari tahu siapa yang mengerjai kawan kuningnya itu. Lalu mereka turun ke lantai 1 dan mereka mendengar suara tawa dari dapur.

_"Hihihi, carilah aku!"_

Aomine dan Kise merinding, lampu rumah Aomine langsung padam, mereka mencari tahu asal suara itu. Kise langsung membuka ponselnya dan.. Oh rupanya ponselnya mati tak bernyawa.

_"Ayo bermain petak umpet denganku!"_

Suara itu membuat keduanya ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian.._**TOK TOK TOK..**_

Baik Kise maupun Aomine langsung merinding dan siap dengan panci di tangan mereka. Lalu mereka pelan-pelan membuka pintu dan...

"Aomine-cchiiiiiii!" Tak terduga, Kise yang seharusnya memukuli _"tamu"_ mereka malah memukuli rekannya sendiri.

"Kalian membuang waktu nanodayo" seru si bocah hijau sambil menyeret lucky itemnya.

"Akashi-cchi! Ada roh yang mengganggu kami!" Seru Kise dengan menangis darah(?).

_"Begitukah? Hihihi! Ayo ikut aku!"_ Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak perempuan yang tampak sangat putih.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Entah apa yang mendorong mereka untuk pergi mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Mereka mengikutinya, mereka tak sadar kalau ini sudah pukul 23.00.

"Kenapa kita mengejarnya ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil berlari.

"Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa diberhentikan! Ugh!" Gerutu Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melewati sebuah toko kecil yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Rupanya itu adalah toko boneka. Konon toko boneka itu adalah toko yang anker, kata beberapa orang, boneka di dalam toko itu membunuh seluruh pengunjung yang disana. Toko itu sangat mengerikan dan gelap.

"Apa.. Gadis itu masuk kemari?" Aomine memecahkan keheningan dan menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah horror.

"Kurasa begitu dan kita juga pasti akan masuk ke sana." Ujar Akashi.

Semuanya hanya dapat memasang wajah penuh kesuraman. Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki toko anker itu.

"Un.. Ki-chan aku takut." Momoi dan Kise saling merangkul, wajah mereka sudah seperti orang yang mau dibunuh.

Tampak banyak boneka yang sudah tak berwujud lagi disana. Ada yang hanya memiliki satu mata, ada yang tidak memiliki hidung, ada yang tidak memiliki kaki, dan.. Oh apa itu? Mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang barusan lewat di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sekitar sini.. Aka-chin ada keripik lagi?" Akashi menyodorkan sebungkus kerikil pada Murasakibara.

"Loh kok..."_ CKRIS.._ Gunting Akashi sudah berbicara dan Murasakibara tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

_"Uwaah, rupanya kalian sudah datang.. Hihihi, ayo ikutlah dalam permainanku ini!"_ Sebuah sosok berbaju _gothic_ muncul di depan mereka sambil memeluk boneka beruang bermata merah darah.

Mereka berenam sangat ketakutan, erm tunggu.. Kecuali Murasakibara yang asik memakan kerikilnya.

_"Ahahahahah!" _Sosok itu tertawa dan sekejap mereka semua terpisah dalam ruangan yang berbeda-beda. Momoi dan Aomine di dalam ruang boneka binatang, Murasakibara dan Midorima di dalam ruangan boneka manusia, dan Akashi serta Kise di ruang stok boneka di lantai paling atas.

_"Selamat datang.. Dalam permainanku! Nightmare Maker, ahahahah!"_ Suara sosok itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Satsuki! Sadarlah! Satsuki!" Aomine mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Satsuki yang baru saja jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mido-chin.. Mido-chin sudah mati? Mido-chin beneran mati atau pura-pura? Mido-chin kalau sudah mati boleh kuambil kue keringmu? Mido-chin, boleh kuambil kan?" Murasakibara terus saja bertanya sesuatu yang tidak perlu ditanyakan pada Midorima yang pingsan begitu saja.

"Kise, kenapa kau tidak pingsan seperti mereka yang di bawah?" Ledek Akashi.

"Justru itu yang mau kutanyakan padamu, A-ka-shi-cchi." Ucapan Kise langsung mendapat ciuman dari gunting kesayangannya.

"Satsuki! Bangunlah Satsuki! Aku ketakutan!" Seru Aomine sambil memeluk Momoi, air matanya menetes.

"Jangan mati Momoi! Aku masih belum memotret da..." Tonjokan Momoi mendarat di kepala Aomine.

"Ayo bocah! Kita pergi!" Kali ini Aomine yang pingsan akibat pukulan maut Momoi. Momoi menyeret Aomine dengan gaya godzilla miliknya.

Sementara itu...

"Mido-chin boleh kuambil yaa, Mido-chin boleh yaaa? Boleh?"

Oke. Lupakan Murasakibara dulu.

"Akashi-cchi kenapa tempat ini sangat gelap?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah murung.

"Mana kutahu, tanya saja sama authornya, kalo perlu kita banting sama-sama!" Ujar Akashi.

_"Waah, kalian telah sampai ke ujung permainanku rupanyaa, namun kalian harus menunggu teman-teman kalian untuk datang kemari hihihi!"_ Sosok itu muncul di depan mereka sambil membawa 3 kartu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan selamat? Atau justru sebaliknya?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Di sisi lain...

"Dai-chan bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Momoi menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Di tangannya terdapat Aomine yang pingsan karena dihajar Momoi.

_"Uwaah, rupanya kau juga sudah sampai, nona manis.."_ Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Siapa kamu! Jangan berusaha menakutiku!" Sentak Momoi.

_"Ooh, rupanya kau penasaran denganku? Tunggulah kawanmu yang lain, lalu akan kuberitahu hihihi.." _Sosok itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Mido-chin, boleh kan? Boleh kan?"

Murasakibara tiba-tiba melihat sebungkus keripik kentang bercahaya diujung jalan. Ia berlari sekencang angin sambil menyeret Midorima yang akhirnya wajah Midorima penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba.

_"Ufufu.. Anak manis ini sudah sampai rupanya~"_ sosok itu muncul di depan Murasakibara dan Midorima yang sudah tak terbentuk wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berenam terkumpul kembali dalam suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan boneka _mannequin_ yang anggota tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mannequin menarik tangan Momoi dan mencabut bola mata Momoi. Momoi berteriak dengan kencang. Aomine emosi karena temannya disiksa oleh boneka gaib.

Mannequin itu terus merusak tubuh Momoi, dan datang 1 mannequin lagi, ia hanya memiliki 1 mata, rambutnya panjang dan hitam. Mannequin itu merobek dada Momoi dan mengambil jantung Momoi, Momoi langsung kehilangan nyawanya dan meninggal, namun...

_"Hihihi, aku akan membuat gadis ini menjadi sama seperti mereka~ mannequin kesayanganku, ahahahah!"_ Sosok itu muncul sambil membawa kedua bola mata Momoi.

Momoi sekejap menjadi sangat putih, tubuhnya mengeras dan tumbuh tangan, mata, dan kaki palsu dan akhirnya ia menjadi mannequin. Aomine sudah tidak kuasa lagi, ia langsung berlari ke sosok itu dan berusaha menghancurkannya.

_"Oh, ada apa anak hitam? Mau melawanku?" _Sosok itu meledek Aomine.

Wajah sosok itu terlihat jelas, rambutnya berwarna kelabu, mata kanannya berwarna merah, mata kirinya bolong dengan darah disekitarnya, di rambutnya terdapat percikan darah Momoi, tangannya sangat panjang, mulutnya robek dan pipi kanannya rusak.

"Daiki! Menyingkir dari sana! Kita tidak akan selamat melawannya!" Akashi untuk pertama kalinya tampak gelisah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang lain yang sudah membunuh sahabat karibku yang selalu di sana untukku! Tidak akan pernah!" Aomine terus melawan, namun ia selalu terjatuh dan terjatuh.

_"Masih mau melawan? Hihi.."_ Sosok itu mengeluarkan pisau dari kepalanya dan siap membunuh Aomine.

_"Matilah kau, bocah! AHAHAHAAHAH!"_ Tawa sosok itu menggema. Dan akhirnya...

_CRASS_

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Rupanya sosok itu ditusuk oleh Aomine dengan gunting Akashi yang entah ia ambil kapan.

"Matilah! Tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan persahabatan! Mottoku.. _**Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, SELAIN DIRIKU SENDIRI!**_" Aomine langsung menyambar sosok itu, namun..

"Daiki, hentikan.." Tangan Akashi menahan Aomine.

"Siapa kau, untuk apa kau disini, dan apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyodorkan guntingnya kedepan wajah sosok itu.

"Namaku Hanazaki Shougo.. Aku.. Ng.. Aku adalah anak gembala selalu riang serta gembira~~~"

HOI INI BUKAN TASYA KAMILAH.

"Aku adalah boneka kesayangan majikanku, suatu hari.. Ia bereksperimen untuk membuat boneka-bonekanya hidup, ia membunuh semua pengunjungnya dan memasukkan nyawanya pada kami, dan.."

"Apa? Katakan saja!"

"Semua boneka kecuali aku, membunuh majikanku.. Lalu aku sangat marah, aku membunuh mereka semua dan semua orang yang masuk kemari."

Semuanya memasang tampang horror, kecuali Murasakibara yang merengek karena kerikilnya habis.

"Hanazaki-cchi kenal dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan kalem.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Oh dia adalah keponakan majikanku! Ng, dia memberiku pita ini." Kata Hanazaki sambil menyodorkan pita berwarna hitam dengan sebuah hati di tengahnya.

"Tolong berikan padanya ya.. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian.." Sosok Hanazaki itu mendekati tubuh Momoi dan menghilang seketika.

"Ng, apa yang terjadi?" Momoi pun terbangun dan menatap kawan-kawannya.

"Syukurlah, Satsuki!" Aomine langsung memeluk Momoi. Dan dirinya juga mendapat cap sepatu Momoi di pipinya.

Keesokan paginya, mereka menaruh pita itu diatas meja Kuroko dan mereka bersembunyi dengan cepat.

"Ano.. Benda apa ini? Kuroko melihat pita hitam itu.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia membuka hati yang ada ditengah pita itu dan menemukan fotonya bersama bibinya yaitu Aida Riko yang memeluk boneka Hanazaki.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ohayou, semua. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke Maji Restaurant?" Tanya Kuroko.

Semuanya hanya bisa menoleh dengan tampang horror, kecuali Murasakibara yang sedang asik makan pocky coklatnya.

"Kuroko-cchi kamu serius?" Kise dan Momoi langsung memasang wajah excited mereka.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada kalian?" Ujar Kuroko. Kise, Momoi, serta Murasakibara ber-YAY ria dengan goyang gayung mereka.

_Time: 14.00; location: Maji Restaurant_

"Makaaaannnn!" Sorak Kise, Momoi dan Murasakibara.

Mereka langsung memesan dan makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Kuroko hanya membeli minuman kesukaannya, Vanilla Milkshake. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kagami Taiga, sahabat Kuroko itu duduk dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sambil makan burger yang disusun seperti kincir ria.

Midorima tidak ikut makan, ia hanya duduk diam sambil mengelus lucky itemnya hari ini yang berupa pintu kamar mandi umum berwarna pink. Oh Midorima, kenapa lucky itemmu semakin hari semakin tidak masuk akal saja...

"Nah, Kuroko-cchi ini billnya ssu!~~" ujar Kise dengan nada alay.

"Hah? Bukankah aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan membayari kalian?" Ucapan Kuroko langsung membuat Kise, Momoi, dan Murasakibara membatu dan yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop saja.

_Time: 17.00; location: bus stop_

Hujan deras, deras sekali.. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap hujannya segera berhenti. Kemudian Akashi sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Oi yang di balik pohon, keluarlah!"

Rupanya itu Kagami Taiga, sahabat Kuroko. Wajahnya cukup muram dan ia basah kuyup.

"Akashi Seijurou, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kuroko." Ujar Kagami.

"Oh, kau si Bakagami Taiga? Hmm? Memangnya ini ada urusannya denganmu?" Jawab Akashi dengan gunting yang siap melayang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan anak itu, apa boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Tanya Kagami dengan seriusnya.

"Tidak." 1 kata singkat tapi jleb, Akashi langsung ngacir ke tempat lain meninggalkan Kagami ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

Malam harinya, para anggota Kisedai kecuali Kuroko, mendapat pesan yang sangat mengejutkan...

_Malam ini, pukul 22.30 berkumpullah di gang A, rumah lama Tetsuya. Persiapkan mental kalian, ini adalah perjalanan terakhir dalam misi ini. Jika kalian tidak datang, gunting ini akan melahap kalian habis-habis. Salam hangat, Akashi Seijurou._

Reaksi Kise & Momoi: pingsan sampai mulutnya berbusa (habis makan daia sih)

Reaksi Aomine: nyium-nyium majalah Mai-chan dan berkata "sayang, aku akan selalu berada di hatimu, sayonara."

Reaksi Murasakibara: _KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS_ *fx: makan keripik*

Reaksi Midorima: _PRANG..._ Kacamatanya pecah, begitu pula kaca rumahnya yang baru saja dipasang kemarin (loh berarti selama ini ga ada kacanya dong).

_Time: 22.30; location: Kuroko's haunted house_

"Jadi, inikah rumah lama Kuroko-cchi?" Kise merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

"Huh! Gara-gara si ketua kepala stroberi itu gue ga bisa tidur sama Mai-chan kesayangan gue!" Aomine menggerutu, yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop.

"Waah, kalian sudah datang rupanya?" Dari jauh Akashi muncul, namun rupanya ada orang lain di belakangnya.

"Aku membawa budak baru, namanya Kagami Taiga, nah budak silahkan bergabung dengan budak-budakku yang lainnya." Ujar Akashi.

"Budak? Kenapa kalian mau saja dijadikan budak?" Tanya Kagami.

"Oi, bego! Kamu kan sekarang juga jadi budaknya si Akashi, bodoh!" Sahut Aomine.

"Eits, nantang?!"

"Ayo sini kalau berani!"

_"Ding dong.. Ding dong.. La.. La.."_

"Kamu nantang nyanyi?! Ayo! Nih denger suara gue! Ehm.. _KAU BERLARI KAU TERJATUH, KAU MENANGIS GUE TERSENYUM, KAU BERDUKA GUE BANGGA, KAU PERGI GUE GIRANG BEUD, KAU COBA MERAIH MIMPI TAPI KAU GA SAMPE KE SANA, MEMANG KAMU SI BAKAGAMI._"

"Baru kali ini gue denger lagu sejelek itu! Dengerin nih, Aho! Ehm!_ KAU CURI LAGI! HUUUUUUU AUUUUUUU OHOK OHOK, KAU AMBIL LAGI! HUUU AUUUUUUU MBEEKK, KAU SIKAT LAGI MANGGANYA TUKANG HAJI NAIK BUBUR YANG DI SEBRANG SONO KAU CURI MANGGANYAAA.._"

_PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

Yang lain tepuk tangan sambil sweat drop.

"Hei, tunggu.. Yang tadi bukannya suara cewek kan? Kayak suara anak kecil nyanyi..." Momoi langsung membuat semuanya diam.

_"Ding dong.. Let's play hide and seek.." _

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review cerita freak iniヽ(*´∀｀)ノ

Gomen, ceritanya gaje. Maklum ini dibuat pas lagi UAS (dan memang lagi UAS sih) dan dibuatnya juga on the phone(´̯ ̮`̯ ). Maapkanlah saiaaa._.

Oke langsung lanjut!

Baik Akashi, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Momoi merinding, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mendekati mereka dan ingin menghancurkan hidup mereka satu persatu.

"Aka-chan, kurasa kita harus menghentikan rasa penasaran kita. Ini sudah di luar batas, dan bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang meninggal?" Kata Momoi sambil ketakutan.

"Bukankah aku selalu punya rencana yang absolut?" Jawab Akashi sambil hairflip. Kok jadi OOC ya?

"Aka-chin, makanan?" Pinta Murasakibara.

"Makan tuh pasir sama kerikil, jadiin mie pangsit terus makan ga boleh habis sampe kita keluar dari rumah anker ini!" Ujar Akashi dengan kesal.

"Oi, Kise kau takut kan?" Aomine meledek Kise yang tengah merangkul kaki Aomine daritadi.

"Bukannya kamu sendiri takut, Ahomine-cchi." Sahut Kise.

_"DING DONG. Hurry, open the door I have come for you, Trying to hide from me is futile..."_ Nyanyian itu terdengar menggema. Akashi maju membuka pagar yang berkarat dan menjejakkan kakinya di halaman rumah tua itu.

"Rumah yang menarik, ayo semuanya segera masuk." Seru Akashi.

_"DING DONG. Hurry! open the door.. I have come for you. It's already too late to run, dear." _

Mereka membuka pintu masuk rumah tua itu, pintunya terbuat dari kayu, sudah sangat lapuk namun masih terlihat bagus. Mereka masuk, dan melihat sekitar. Kise menoleh kearah jendela, tampak sebuah sosok bermata merah bercahaya dengan senyum kejam di mulutnya melihat kearah mereka.

_"Peering throught your window, Our eyes met out of pure luck. You're too frozen in fear, I want to see you up close.." _

Kise menjerit ketakutan, suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Akashi berjalan mendekati sebuah kamar dengan noda darah berwarna merah pekat. Ia mengintip di lubang kunci, tak ada siapa-siapa.. Ia membuka kamar itu, tak ada siapa-siapa.. Hanya ada sebuah pisau tergeletak di sana. Akashi mengambilnya, dan membawanya.

Tampak seorang anak kecil berlari-lari di dekat tangga. Akashi dan kawan-kawan (ehm, budak-budaknya)nya melihat lebih teliti, kemudian mereka mendengar...

_"DING DONG. I am coming in now, Hurry up and run! Let us play chase and have fun together..." _

"Tempat ini sangat anker nanodayo.. Aku bisa merasakan suasana mengerikan ini nodayo.." Midorima mulai cemas.

_"DING DONG. Now i have walked in here, Make sure you hide well.. We need to play a game of go seek.. Hihi~" _

_Lagu itu terdengar lagi. Kise dan Momoi menggigil ketakutan. Murasakibara memakan maiubounya perlahan-lahan. Akashi menghela nafas, Aomine yang sangat tumben bertingkah serius dan melupakan Mai-chan kesayangannya. Kagami dan Midorima bertindak seakan-akan mereka tidak takut. _

_"The clear sound of footsteps. You can be heard throughout your house. And your trembling breathing Is echoing around this room.."_

Lagu itu benar-benar membuat mereka membatu. Mereka menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, menoleh kesana kemari. Tunggu, Kise dari tadi menoleh ke atas. Tampak sebuah lampu kaca yang usang dan berdebu. Tiba-tiba ada rambut berwarna putih yang jatuh dari atas sana, tampak ada bercak darah di rambut itu.

Kise membatu. Tak bergerak.. Dan berubah menjadi pecahan kaca. Semuanya terkejut. Raut wajah mereka menjadi sangat ketakutan.

_"Tidak ingin seperti kawanmu? Pergi dan sembunyilah! Ikutlah dalam permainanku! Hihihi~" _

Suara aneh itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Semua meneteskan keringat dingin. Oh rupanya mereka juga mendengar suara sosok lain, dan sosok itu adalah..

"TEK TEK TAHU TEEKK, BELI BELI, TAHU TEK ENAK, MURAH, BERKUALITAS PULA! TEK TEK TAHU TEKKKK~"

"Aku mau beli." Murasakibara keluar dengan idiotnya.

Semuanya sweat drop. Ternyata orang sebodoh dia itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Pesan tahu teknya 100 piring ya, abank manis.. Muach."

Semua yang melihat Murasakibara langsung pingsan dengan elegan.

Dapatkah mereka menyelesaikan misi ini? Apakah mereka akan tetap bertahan hidup? Dapatkah Murasakibara menghabiskan tahu teknya?*digampar*

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

From Author: maaf yang kemarin itu salah post. maaf banget_

lanjut!

Setelah Murasakibara membawa masuk 102 porsi tahu tek miliknya, loh kok ketambahan 2? Iya ini lagi ada promo buy 100 get 2 free *disantet*.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Karena Kise yang sudah kalah dalam permainan hantu ini, akhirnya mereka semua mencari tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing.

Aomine langsung berlari kearah ruang belajar, Momoi bersembunyi di dalam lemari kamar tidur, Akashi bersembunyi di ruang makan, Midorima bersembunyi di halaman belakang, Kagami bersembunyi di balkon, dan Murasakibara yang asik memakan tahu teknya bersembunyi di kamar mandi.

"Aku pasti aman di sini" pikir Aomine. Entah karena dia berkulit gelap atau ruangannya memang sangat gelap ia menjadi tak terlihat. Tangannya gemetar, badannya dingin, ia kebingungan.

_"You need to learn how to hide, I see you.." _

Suara itu mendekati Aomine. Aomine sontak langsung menahan nafasnya, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

_"Aomine Daiki, kau gugur dalam permainanku.. Hihi-" _

_ZRASH.._

Kepala Aomine lepas dari lehernya, darah mengalir kemana-mana. Tangannya masih bergerak-gerak, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya dimakan oleh burung gagak yang entah darimana asalnya.

_"Duuu..aaaa..." _

Suaranya menggema kemana-mana. Sementara itu, Kagami tengah menguap lalu keselek jangkrik. Ia menoleh ke bawah, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba lantai balkon yang diinjaknya penuh dengan kelabang yang berukuran sangat besar. Kelabang itu melilit Kagami dan menusuk lehernya sehingga darahnya menetes ke lantai.

_"You need to learn how to hide, i see you.."_

"UWAGH! MINGGIR KAU MAKHLUK ANEH!" Kagami berteriak kesakitan.

_"Kagami Taiga, kau gugur dalam permainanku. Hihi-" _

_BRAKK.._

Kagami didorong oleh sosok itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. Kagami tampak kesakitan. Rupanya banyak belatung yang mendekati Kagami, dan akhirnya Kagami dimakan oleh belatung-belatung itu.

_"Tiii...gaaaa..."_

Di sisi lain, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia keheranan kenapa orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal itu mendatanginya lagi dan mereka berkata _"kau pasti bahagia memiliki teman seperti mereka"_? Dan juga ia keheranan kenapa pita yang ia berikan pada Hanazaki, boneka ciptaan bibinya itu tiba-tiba kembali padanya di meja sekolahnya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan.." Mata Kuroko terbelalak. Ia berkeringat dingin, tangannya gemetar. Ia melihat fotonya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia membawa katana warisan kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali pada rumah tua itu, Midorima menoleh kesana kemari. Halaman belakang itu penuh dengan tanaman liar dan semak belukar. Temboknya dirambati oleh tanaman rambat yang membuat tempat itu semakin mengerikan. Tampak sebuah mawar hitam yang memikat mata Midorima sejak tadi.

_"You need to learn how to hide, i see you..."_

Midorima mencari tahu asal suara itu. Namun, kakinya terlilit oleh batang mawar hitam yang dilihatnya sejak tadi. Ia tak bisa berlari.

_"Midorima Shintarou, kau gugur dalam permainanku. Hihihi" _

Midorima dicabik-cabik oleh duri-duri mawar itu sampai tubuhnya tak berbentuk lagi.

_"Emmmm... Paaattt..." _

Murasakibara sudah menghabiskan tahu teknya yang jumlahnya oemji. Karena tidak ada makanan lagi, ia memakan shower(?) yang ada di dalam sana.

_"Oh look, i can see your hair.."_

Suara itu mendekatinya. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Sangat dekat..

_"Murasakibara Atsushi, kau gugur dalam permainanku. Ahahahah!" _

_CRASSSS.._

Murasakibara jatuh ke tanah.. Dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dan organ tubuhnya yang berceceran dimana-mana.

_"Liiii...maaa..."_

Suara itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Momoi. Ia sangat ketakutan. Lemari itu sangat berdebu, gelap dan pengap. Ia sangat ingin keluar dari sana. Namun, jika ia keluar pastilah si hantu akan menangkapnya dan menjadikannya sama seperti kelima teman lainnya.

_"Knock knock..I'm outside your room now, I am coming in. I won't bother to ask permission.." _

Suara itu membuat air mata Momoi menetes. Momoi menahan nafasnya. Ia memegangi kerah bajunya.

_"Knock knock, I am inside your room. Show me where you are, This game will surely be ending soon!" _

Wajah Momoi memucat. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang ia harus lakukan.

_"I check under your bed. Located beside your table. There's no sign of movement. Next, i guess i'll try your closet. DING DONG, oh look, here you are! DING DONG. You were here all the time!" _

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_"Huahahahah aku akan memakanmu!" *krik* _oke ini author. Cuma sekedar note.. Yang ada DING DONG dan kawan-kawannya itu author ambil dari lagunya SeeU - Hide and Seek :v ngeri loh kalo dinyanyiin~ oke lanjut!

_"Momoi Satsuki.. Kau gugur dalam permainanku! Hahahahah!" _

_PRANG! _

Kaca dalam kamar itu pecah dan serpihannya menempel pada seluruh tubuh Momoi.

Sementara itu, pintu masuk tiba-tiba terbuka. Rupanya yang muncul dibalik pintu itu adalah Kuroko yang cemas sambil membawa katana miliknya.

"Rambut putih ini..? Jangani-jangan memang dia!" Kata Kuroko sambil mendekati rambut putih itu. Namun, secara tidak sadar ia melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning madu.

"Jangan-jangan dia membunuh Kise-kun!" Pikir Kuroko.

Ia mengambil cahaya kuning itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menuju ke ruang belajar lamanya, tampak cahaya biru yang menyala-nyala. Tak salah lagi itu pasti milik Aomine! Ia mengambilnya dan berlari menuju halaman belakang.

Cahaya hijau, ia mengambilnya. Lalu berlari ke arah balkon. Ia mengambil cahaya merah.

"Akashi-kun? Tapi dia tidak mungkin kalah begitu saja. Apa ini Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tampak kebingungan, namun tetap mengambil cahaya merah dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Ungu. Itulah yang ia temukan di sana.

Lalu ia ke kamar tidur. Tampak Momoi yang berusaha tetap bertahan hidup di sana.

"Momoi-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko dengan penuh kekhawatiran berlari kearah Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun? Itukah kau?" Momoi tersenyum sambil menoleh Kuroko.

"Momoi-san.. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Ada sosok yang mengejar kami.. Ia menyanyikan lagu Hide and Seek, lalu.. Ia.. Ukh.." Momoi tampak menahan sakit. Serpihan kaca itu menembus perut Momoi sehingga darahnya mengalir kemana-mana.

"Momoi-san.. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.. Tolong jangan paksakan dirimu." Kuroko mulai panik melihat rekannya yang hampir mati itu.

"Tetsu-kun, aku suka padamu!" Ucapan Momoi itu membuat Kuroko terbelalak dan berkeringat dingin.

"Tetsu-kun.. Tolong.. Panggil aku dengan namaku.. Sekali saja."

"Sa.. Satsuki-san..."

"Tetsu-kun.. Selamatkan Aka-chan. Sayonara.." Momoi tersenyum bahagia. Air mata Momoi adalah lambang dari kebahagiaannya yang baru saja meluap.

"Satsuki-san..." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia segera mengambil cahaya berwarna pink itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_"Eee...nam... Ahahah~"_

Sementara itu, Akashi sedang asik menyiksa semut dengan guntingnya. Dasar bocah sadis- lalu ia mendengar suara.. Suara yang semakin lama semakin keras..

_"DING DONG. I have found you now! DING DONG. That must mean i've won! DING DONG. Time for your demise!" _

_"Akashi Seijurou. Si emperor? Hmm.. Nama yang bagus. Namun sayang.. Perjalananmu akan berhenti sampai disini. Ahahahahah!"_

"Oi, bisa nggak ketawanya biasa aja? Alay banget. Udah jadi setan tetep alay! Tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" Seru Akashi.

Sosok itu menampakkan dirinya pada Akashi. Seorang anak perempuan, dengan rambut separuh putih separuh biru muda yang panjangnya sebahu. Ia memegang sebuah boneka beruang hitam. Mata anak itu merah, namun sebelahnya berwarna biru muda. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Bajunya usang, senyumannya kejam.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya-nii? Oh dia adalah orang yang sangat lemah! Bodoh dan keberadaannya sangat tipis. Ia bukan siapa-siapa kecuali sampah yang menggangguku selama hidupku!"_ Jawab sosok itu.

"Dia kakakmu..?" Akashi tak percaya. Rupanya Kuroko, kawan kecilnya itu memiliki saudara lain.

_"Bisa dibilang dia kakakku, namun aku tak mau mengakuinya. Dia merebut segalanya dariku. Dan oh kau pasti temannya kan? Mari kuberi kau sedikit pelajaran, ahahahah!"_ Sosok itu memegang scythe di tangan kanannya.

_"DING DONG. the game has finished, no one's left. DING DONG, goodbye, everyone! AHAHAHAHAH!"_ Sosok itu mengangkat scythe yang ada di tangannya dan mengayunkannya kearah Akashi.

Namun, Kuroko langsung mendorong Akashi. Telapak tangan Kuroko putus karena ayunan scythe itu.

"Tetsumi-chan! Hentikan ini semua. Apa hanya karena hal itu saja kau langsung membunuh semua orang di sini?!" Kuroko membentak. Sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah Akashi melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroko seperti itu. Tapi, apa yang dimaksud Kuroko dengan kata-kata 'karena hal itu saja'?

_"Oh, onii-chan selamat datang kembali ke dalam permainanku!"_ Sosok itu tersenyum jahat.

Kuroko mengeluarkan katananya. Sosok itu ketakutan dan perlahan berjalan mundur.

_"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mempermainkanku dengan benda itu!"_

"Bukankah kau bilang aku masuk ke dalam permainanmu?"

Sosok itu menggerutu. Ia segera mengayunkan scythenya kearah Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko mematahkan scythe itu dengan katananya.

Sosok itu kebingungan. Ia segera mencari cara agar ia dapat mempertahankan dirinya. Ia menoleh kearah Akashi yang sejak tadi membatu. Kemudian ia menarik kerah baju Akashi dan mencekik lehernya.

"Kalau kau berani membunuhnya, kau akan mendapat balasannya dariku!" Kata Kuroko dengan serius.

_"Oh? Begitukah? Selama dendamku bisa tersampaikan padamu dengan membunuhnya aku tak apa-apa. Hahaha!"_ Sosok itu merobek dada Akashi.

Spontan, Kuroko langsung berlari dan menusukkan katananya ke perut sosok itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti! Aku selalu disana untukmu! Kau tidak ingat kecelakaan mobil saat itu?! Aku memelukmu dengan erat supaya kau tidak terluka parah tetapi kau marah ketika semuanya menjengukku? Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu sewaktu kau belum sadar. Aku menyayangimu Tetsumi-chan! Kau tidak sadar?!"

Mata sosok itu terbelalak dan meneteskan air mata. Akashi tergeletak, diam, dan hanya bisa menatap Kuroko.

_"Onii-chan.. Benarkah itu? Benarkah aku memang tidak sadar.. Aku.. Memang egois.. Aku egois sekali! Maafkan aku, onii-chan!"_ Ia menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko.

_"Arigato, onii-chan! Ari.. Ga.. To..." _

Sosok itu menghilang dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, maaf, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Perlahan Akashi berubah menjadi cahaya merah.

"Akashi-kun! Tolong jangan pergi!"

"Maaf, Tetsuya."

Akashi berubah menjadi cahaya merah yang sangat terang. Kuroko langsung lemas. Wajahnya pucat, ia melihat cahaya-cahaya yang sudah dikumpulkannya. Kemudian.. Air matanya menetes.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya..."

_Apa sampai di sini saja perjalanan mereka? _

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat keanehan dan hal-hal menjijikan di chapter sebelumnya, minna-san._.

Makasih buat yang udah nge-reviewww gue hargai banget itu *muach* /authordilemparkedalamsumurdanbertemusadako/

Makasih juga buat kewan-kewan gue yang udah ngasi beberapa ide keramat buat gue. Yah benernya sakit si disebut kewan tapi enak gini sih. Oke lanjut!

Peristiwa sinetron bin alay sudah kalian tonton barusan.. Oh, salah naskah.

Kuroko menangis. Itulah yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Ia memeluk erat-erat cahaya kawan-kawannya itu. (Kalo bagi author itu kewan-kewan.)

Ter-flash back kisah persahabatan mereka.

Pertama kalinya ia memasuki SMP Teikou.

Ia menabrak Kagami sampai makanannya terjatuh. Lalu Kagami memarahinya habis-habisan.

"DASAR BOCAH PENDEK, PUTIH, CEROBOH, PUNYA MUKA KAYAK CEWEK, NGAPAIN LO NABRAK-NABRAK GUE. GUE GAMPAR LO SINI."

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya. Tak lupa ia memakai REXONA biar kelihatan tambah seksi keleknya(?) Oke lupakan rexona.

"OI BOCAH, BERANINYA KOK SAMA CEWEK! SINI KAMU HADAPI AKU!" Bocah berambut biru sapphire datang sambil berpose menantang. Dari belakang tampak seorang gadis muda yang cantik dan baik hati (Aomine langsung muntah) /maaf Ahomine, ini disuruh Momoi/ berambut pink menghampiri anak berambut biru sapphire itu.

"AHOMINE! SUDAH KUBILANG CEBOK SEHABIS DIPANGGIL ALAM, KENAPA KAMU GA CEBOK HAH! BAU TAU!" Ujarnya sambil memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan golok(?)

"Uwaaahh~~~ anak ini unyu sekaliiiiii..." Momoi langsung fangirling di depan Kuroko yang ketakutan dengan tingkah idiot wanita pedofil(?) Itu.

Bocah berambut kuning yang awalnya melihat kejadian itu dengan poker face tiba-tiba juga ikut-ikutan pedofil...

"UWAAAAH LIHAT! MATANYA BULATTT WAAAHH UNYU SEKALI!"

Keributan itu tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak karena ada si empat mata indomie cabe ijo muncul di depan mereka sambil bilang "kalian bodoh, nanodayo!"

Lalu Tom and Jerry pun dimulai. Tak lama kemudian ada makhluk bongsor berambut ungu yang membawa tas piknik raksasa berisi makanan.

"Apa kalian jual bakso? Bunyi kalian seperti bakul bakso(?)"

Hening

.

.

.

Lalu si keramat berambut merah pun menemui mereka semua.

"Bocah aneh, kalian semua mulai hari ini jadi budakku!"

Hening...

.

.

.

Oke apa hubungannya cerita ini dengan Kuroko? Lupakan.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.."

Kuroko tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Oh rupanya itu suara si keramat. Eh? Apa ini neraka?

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!" Bocah berambut pink mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko. Ia melihat kearah tangannya, lho kenapa tangannya kembali lagi?

Lalu, Kuroko meninggal.

.

.

.

LOL JUST KIDDING-

Kuroko pingsan. Ia digotong oleh si ungu bongsor menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka menemani Kuroko hingga keesokan paginya.

Kuroko membuka matanya.. Ia melihat teman-temannya menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir. Kuroko tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.. Senyumnya sangat tulus dan manis..

TUBERCULOSIS

LOL, BUKAN!

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hai hai hai hai hai hai~ /sekaliajanapasih/

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan nge-review, yang jadi inspirasi guehhhh. Baidewei ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic jadi yaa.. :v agak gimana gitu(-._-.) Dan terakhir, author juga gatau gimana caranya tuh bocah pelangi idup dari kematian- Oke! Ini chapter terakhirnya~

MUSIKK!

TENG TENG TAK DUM DESS DENG DENG DENG KESANA KEMAAARI MEMBAWA KUROKO~ err.. Salah naskah.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun! "

"Ah, Satsuki-san? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tadi aku beli makanan untuk piknik nanti~"

"Oh."

Singkat jelas padat... "Oh."

Kuroko dan Momoi pergi piknik bersama dengan kucing anggora (anggota) Kiseki no Sedai yang lain serta Kagami.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko berkencan dengan bocah pedofil.. Mereka naik bus yang akan menuju ke tempat piknik mereka. Momoi menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tetsu-kun benar-benar sudah berubah ya.." Ujar Momoi sambil memandangi Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum manis.

Mereka sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah taman dekat hutan, di dekatnya ada sebuah sungai dangkal.

"Oi! Satsuki! Tetsu! Jangan buang-buang waktu! Udah laper nih!" Si bocak berdaki(?) Di sana sudah cerewet ingin makan.

"Mido-chin payah!" Ujar si bongsor kepada kawan hijaunya yang memakai bando hello kitty warna pink.

"Bodoh! Turunkan aku!" Rupanya mereka bermain jungkat jungkit. Namun, karena berat Murasakibara yang WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE! OOH~ oke stop.

Di sisi lain...

"Aaaah... Kagami-cchi! Aaaaaahhh.." Kise mendesah.

"Tahan sebentar, Kise-kun.."

MIKIR APA HAYO-

"KENAPA BALSEMNYA BANYAK BANGET?! PANAS TAU!"

Yap, Kise lagi dikerokin Kagami sampe punggungnya jadi tipis. Tipis banget kayak tipinya elji (LG).

"Kalian memang idiot." Tak lain yang mengatakan itu adalah... *DRUMROLL* AKASHI SEIJUROU SI MALAIKAT MAUT! /authordilempariguntingberjubel-jubel/

Kasian yang nge-jual gunting..

Mereka semua berkumpul bersama dan siap untuk makan.

_NGUIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG~~~_

Lalat siap terbang dengan kecepatan penuh! Bensin sudah penuh diisi dan NGUEEEEENNNG. Oke stop.

_CROT-_

"Uwaaa! Akashi-cchi jahat ssu! Kasian kan lalatnya! Kalo dia kepala keluarga gimana? Kan kasihan anak sama istrinya ga ada yang kasih makan!"

*deathglare*

HENING

.

.

.

Lalu mereka makan bersama. Mereka dengan riangnya memakan makanan mereka. Kuroko tampak sangat senang, ia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman idiot seperti mereka..

Kuroko melihat ke langit dengan mata birunya. Langit yang biru terpantulkan oleh sinar matanya yang lembut.

_"Onii-chan! Hihi! Onii-chan daisuki!"_

Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil berbisik..

"Tetsumi-Imouto.. Daisuki.."

-THE END-

Makasih, readers-sama!(｀・ω・)つ

Lop yu pullll:* /digampar/


End file.
